Various types of coolers and showcases are known in the prior art. Non-refrigerated coolers depend on ice to stay cool, and thus have to deal with the melted water and comingling of seafood with the ice and water. Existing showcases create a messy mixture of water and seafood parts, and are difficult to maintain at a cold temperature without dumping ice on the seafood and hiding it from the customer's view. What is needed, and what the present seafood showcase provides, is a showcase having a plurality of sections having a front compartment and a rear compartment with a perforated horizontal divider separating them. A water flow system slowly feeds water into the rear compartment that is filled with ice, thus creating a flow of ice cold water into the front compartment with the seafood. The water then can slowly drain out of a drain in front compartment to create a constant flow of cold water, maintaining the seafood at an ideal 0° Celsius. What is also needed is a perforated false bottom in the front compartment to elevate the seafood and to allow debris and parts such as legs to sift to the bottom and stay separate from the goods delivered to the customer.